Yugi Gets Braces
by Kiiro Hitsuji
Summary: Random story I wrote far too late at night. Basically, Yugi gets braces. Now, Jounouchi has glasses too...
1. Chapter 1

**Yugi gets Braces**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. –  
Duh.

**Note:** I have suffered braces (as in teeth braces, not the ones that men use to hold up their trousers) for over 2 years, and I decided it was time for someone else to have them. I am thinking about giving Jounouchi glasses at some point as well.  
Have you noticed that Anime characters always have perfect (if pointy) teeth? Well, no longer… mua ha haaa….

* * *

Yugi blearily opened his eyes to see his grandpa pulling the curtains open.  
He glanced at his alarm clock. It was half past six.  
"Why did you wake me up so early, grandpa?" he groaned. 

"You have an appointment at the orthodontists' at half seven, that's why." Surgoroku retorted.

"WHAT?" Yugi shouted, jumping out of bed in shock. "THE ORTHODONTIST!"

"Yes, you've needed braces for a while now." His grandpa replied.

Yugi didn't even notice his grandpa go out of the room; he was frozen rigid.

_Yami?_

Yami made a sleepy noise a little like a snore.

_Yami?_

Yami sighed happily, oblivious to the fact that Yugi was trying to tell him something.

_WAKE UP YAMI!_

Yami stayed asleep.

_Yami… Kaiba wants to duel you now…_ Yugi said sneakily.

_What? Kaiba? Now? Where's my duel disk? Where's my deck?_ Yami screeched.

_Erm… he isn't actually here…._ Before Yami could get a chance to go back to sleep again, Yugi told him about the braces.

Yami was silent for a while. Yugi could feel him thinking.

_Er… what are braces?_ Yami asked. _And what is an orthy-something?_

Yugi sighed, and explained.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in an embarrassed way in the waiting room of the Orthodontist, trying to distract his grandpa and stop him ogling the nurses. 

Around them were waiting lots of children. They had a horrifying variety of different braces; some were wearing metal contraptions on their heads, and you could see rows of metal when others smiled.

"Grandpa, I really want to go home." He said. "Look, I really don't need braces."

"Mouto, Yugi?" The pretty young nurse with the clipboard smiled.

Yugi gulped.

"Don't worry, there's really nothing to worry about," the nurse said, grinning again. Yugi thought she smiled like a shark, and he couldn't help noticing how she locked the doors after her. He began to sweatdrop.

"Just lie down in this chair, sonny." The orthodontist said.  
Yugi fumed silently at being called "sonny". He was about to tell the doctor his real age, but the nurse forced him down into the chair.

Yugi half-expected for her to strap his arms to it.

The chair wasn't quite horizontal, and as Yugi was small, he started to slide out of the chair.

The Orthodontist frowned. "Now, stop being silly."

"I can't help it!" Yugi blushed. "I keep on falling out."

The Orthodontist sighed and raised the chair.

Yugi watched nervously out of the corner of his eye as the orthodontist began looking at a range of pointy steel implements, many of which had menacing-looking hooks on the end.

"We're just going to take a mold of your teeth, and then put on your train tracks." The Orthodontist told him.

Before Yugi was ready for it, the Orthodontist had shoved a mass of green, mint-flavoured goo into his mouth. Yugi started to choke, especially at the disgusting flavour, but it seemed to him that it was ages before the goo was taken out and he could rinse his mouth with the water beside the chair.

"Now, for the train tracks…." The Orthodontist said, sounding evil.

First he 'cleaned' Yugi's teeth. It felt as if he was drilling holes in them. Then, he put on the glue, the brackets and finally, the wire.

"Would you like any colours?" He asked Yugi pleasantly.

_Gold! Tell him gold!_ Yami said.

Yugi ignored Yami and said no, he didn't want any colours.

Finally, the Orthodontist had finished and, after giving Yugi a set of warped little brushes and telling him how to care for his braces, the small boy was pushed out of the chair and back into the waiting room.

"How was it?" Surgoroku asked Yugi.

"Therible." Yugi said, and then looked horrified.

"I hath a lithp!" He exclaimed, outraged.

"You will, for a while." The nurse said to him. "And your teeth may be sore for a few days…"

"Sore"? That nurse didn't have any idea what she was talking about, Yugi fumed as he walked to school. His teeth were in agony, and the brackets rubbed. He thought for a moment.

_What am I going to do?_ He wailed at Yami. _People can't see that I've got braces! And I have a lisp as well!_

_Maybe I don't have a- lisp, or whatever you call it._ Yami suggested.

_We could see._ Yugi said doubtfully.

Yami, now in the body, looked a little confused. _What should I say?_

_Er… try "The rain in Span falls mainly in the plain."_ Yugi said.

"Th' rain in thpain fallth mainly in th' plaine." Yami said.

_Oh well._ Yugi said miserably, as they switched back. _It was worth a try._

_If it's any comfort, I will make sure that anyone who laughs at you will be sent to the Shadow Realm instantly._ Yami said soothingly.

_Thanks, Yami._

* * *

Yugi had reached the school gates and went in via reception. He had to fill in a form about why he was late, and then he rushed to his classroom. 

"Where were you, Yugi?" Jounouchi asked. "We thought you might be ill."

"Doctor'th appointment." Yugi mumbled as quickly as he could, keeping his head down so that Jounouchi wouldn't see the flash of the metal.

"What for?" Anzu asked.

"My- er- thortneth."

"Pardon?" Anzu, obviously, couldn't understand what Yugi was saying.

"Never mind." Yugi said.

Luckily, the teachers for the first two classes didn't ask that Yugi speak other than to answer the register. He wasn't so fortunate for the next class, however.

"Now, Yugi." The teacher said. "I'd like you to read the paragraph on page nine about how frogs reproduce."

The paragraph would have been embarrassing to read out anyway, but Yugi felt his stomach drop.

"Couldn't Jounouthi do it inthtead?" He pleaded.

"No, I want you to read it." The teacher frowned.

_I could send her to the Shadow Realm…_ Yami said temptingly.

Yugi, ignoring Yami again, managed to read out the passage, though Jounouchi seemed puzzled by Yugi's lisp.

Yugi managed to survive until lunchtime, but when he bit into his food, his teeth hurt like hell. Yugi gasped and covered his mouth.

"Are you all right, Yugi?" Anzu asked, concerned.

Yugi tried to smile without showing his teeth. The result was an odd sort of grimace that made it look like he had indigestion.

"You don't look all right to me…" Anzu said.

"Go on, Yugi. Tell us if there's something wrong." Jounouchi said encouragingly.

Yugi sighed. "I have braces."

"What?" They were shocked, but only at first.

"It isn't too bad." Jounouchi said encouragingly. "It won't be for ever!"

"We don't mind, Yugi!" Anzu said.

Yugi just smiled at them, though he stopped when he remembered the awful metal in his mouth.

Kaiba challenged Yugi to a duel during lunch break. Yugi agreed, but he got very upset at Kaiba's laughter when he said "I thummon the Dark Magithian."

Yami decided it was time for action. He was going to beat Kaiba…

Even Anzu couldn't help smiling slightly. It just wasn't something you expected to see, a miniature pharaoh with a dog collar, spiky hair and- braces.

Somehow, Yami just didn't look as intimidating as usual.

Even the effect of "The Hair" wasn't quite so apparent.

"Ath long as I belieth in the heart of the cardth, I will alwayth win!" Yami said to Kaiba, who started laughing again.

Of course, Yami did win, though Kaiba didn't look half as put-out as usual. He was considering sending him to the Shadow realm to teach him a lesson, but decided against it. It would have to wait for another day…..

* * *

Yugi: Why did it have to be me? I can't have braceth! 

Yami Bakura: Ha ha ha.

Yami: Watsh it there, Bakura. Or I'll thend you to the thadow realm.

Yami Bakura: HA HA HA :rolls on floor laughing:

Yami and Yugi: It'th not funny!

Me: Ha ha ha

Yami: Don't you thtart!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh. – Duh.

**Chapter 2: Jounouchi gets glasses**

* * *

Thanks to YugiohChic654, for the idea of Jounouchi with glasses. ;D

Note: I have decided to give every Yugioh character some er- thingies. Well, Nevermind – you know what I mean. Yugi has braces, Jounouchi will be getting glasses in this chapter, and later on… who knows? I may even include walking sticks, hearing aids, crutches, wheelchairs… and now I've run out of ideas. Some new ones would be good.

Btw, I know Jounouchi doesn't live with his sister. At least, I don't think he does. But as far as this fanfic is concerned, she's been staying with him for a while.

* * *

"Come off it, Shizuka, I can see perfectly well." Jounouchi grumbled. "I don't need to go to the opticians'."

"It might be a good idea." His sister said, her face the picture of seriousness. "I mean, when you've done your homework recently, I couldn't help noticing that you hold your book at a really strange angle."

"Erm." Jounouchi said.

"Please?" Shizuka persisted, looking slightly hurt that Jounouchi wasn't listening to her. "For me."

"I really don't need it." Jounouchi said, turning away from his sister and facing forwards, angrily glaring at the blurs in front of him. Brother and sister were silent for a few moments.

"Jounouchi, look ou-"

Then Jounouchi walked head-first into the lamp post.

"Well, young man, from what your sister's told us, you need an eye test." The nurse at the hospital said.

"I'm fine, seriously." Jounouchi said. "That is, except for my head." _Stupid interfering nurse… Hmm. She does have a good chest though. I wonder, is she wearing a bra?_

"You walked into a lamp post." _Don't remind me…_

"I was daydreaming!" he protested.

"Come on, Jounouchi. It's only an eye test. It won't hurt." Shizuka said pleadingly. Jounouchi turned away from his sister's cute expression, which she was exploiting very well. Since her eye operation, she'd become even more persuasive than before.

"Shizuka, I don't-"

"Aw, Jounouchi-" she sniffled. Her eyes began to fill up with tears. "Why won't you ever listen to anything I say? Please, Jounouchi, take this test. You may be right- perhaps you don't need glasses or anything. But-"

"Fine, I'll go. But it will be pointless." Jounouchi grumbled.

The nurse exchanged looks with Shizuka – Jounouchi couldn't see their expressions all that well from the distance and the shadows in the room, but he supposed they were sharing exasperation at the wimpiness of boys. Well, he wasn't a wimp, even if he was a lot of other things. He'd show them…

He was taken to a small, dark room. He got annoyed. _Hey! This isn't fair! How's anyone supposed to see if it's dark? Okay, she's turned the light on now._

"I would like you to tell me the letter I'm pointing to." The nurse said.

She pointed to an A.

"Er-" Jounouchi squinted at it. "B?"

C.

"F?"

H.

"D?"

P.

"Hey, they're getting smaller!"

"That's the idea. Now, this one."

Q.

"Er- it's a full stop."

"Thank you, Jounouchi. Please wait outside for a moment."

Jounouchi sat on one of the benches outside the room and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, another nurse came along, and smiled at him. "Jounouchi, I presume? Well, please come through to receive your results."

Jounouchi was dragged into yet another room, but this one had a doctor in it. He explained to Jounouchi that he hadn't done very well in the eye test, and would certainly have to get glasses. He looked into Jounouchi's eyes, shone a light into them and showed him several cards with dots on, apparently getting some relevant information from each.

Then, in great detail and using lots of scientific words, he told Jounouchi exactly what was wrong with his eye, and that he would have to get some glasses.

Jounouchi's world crashed down around him. How could he maintain his image if he had glasses? Life was just too cruel. Glasses were the kind of thing he'd forget, or, worse, drop and break. He'd have to sit at the front of the classroom, like some kind of nerd. And, worst of all, everybody would laugh at him.

Jounouchi had wanted to skip school, but Shizuka had forced him to go, saying that he couldn't hide for ever, and they made him look more intelligent anyway.

_Intelligent? That's even worse!_

He moped all the way to school. Admittedly, he could see properly, but it was poor compensation for the torture he was going to suffer at the hands of his classmates…

Well, of course he'd punch them before they got far, but still. They'd probably laugh at him behind his back.

He'd been hoping that nobody would notice, but Yugi and the others spotted the glasses immediately.

"Jounouchi, is this some kind of joke?" Honda asked, trying not to laugh.

Glumly, Jounouchi shook his head.

"I can't believe it!" Honda exclaimed, attempting valiantly to keep a straight face, and failing.

Jounouchi gave him a dirty look.

"Never mind, Jounouthi." Yugi lisped anxiously. "They don't look that bad, ath all."

"Don't bother trying to console me," Jounouchi said. "I know they look awful. I'll never be able to live it down…"

Fortunately, nobody mentioned Jounouchi's glasses. Well, not in front of him at least. He heard whispers behind his back all the time, and when he turned round everyone would fall silent and stare out of the window, only to whisper again as soon as he turned back to face the front.

He glanced briefly around the room, trying to count the number of people with glasses. He counted two; both of them were certified nerds, though wearing glasses didn't seem to bother them in the least. They had even chosen especially thick glasses to accentuate their nerdiness, even though Jounouchi knew that there had been thousands of other less nerdy types.

He left the lesson in a hopeless mood, and realised that it was lunch. Someone was bound to comment on his glasses then.

The whispering continued, through the lunch queue, as he sat down at the table with Yugi and the others… he couldn't escape it. A couple of girls giggled and pointed at him in an obvious way.

He began to eat his lunch, trying to ignore them, when the most humiliating thing happened to him.

A group of geeky boys came up to Jounouchi and asked to share the table. Before he could say anything, the others had moved over to make room for the nerds. To his horror, Jounouchi found himself surrounded by these boffins, all of whom wore glasses.

"You know, the lipid content in that processed food far exceeds the advisable daily intake?" One of them said to Jounouchi, apparently under the impression that he would understand what was being said.

"Er…" Jounouchi said, intelligently.

They continued in this way for quite some time. Anzu and Bakura were the only ones who had even a faint idea what the nerds were talking about. At last, Jounouchi had heard enough.

"Look." He said. The nerds fell silent and looked at him expectantly, as if he was about to come out with some impressive scientific theory.

"Just because you're clever," he began, "doesn't mean you have to talk like that. We know you're more intelligent than the rest of us; we don't need it rubbed in."

They gaped at him.

"Making glasses doesn't make you clever," Jounouchi went on, beginning to get into his stride. "Just like wearing braces doesn't make you some kind of freakish weirdo."

Nearly everyone in the lunch hall was listening now; some of the girls had even stopped giggling.

"Even though I have glasses now, I'm no different to how I was. I'll still fight someone for what I believe in. My IQ hasn't suddenly gone up. Some people may be different to you, but that doesn't mean you should exclude them."

Some of the nerds started to clap. Jounouchi realised that everyone was listening to him and sat down quickly, embarrassed. Unexpectedly, Anzu threw her arms around him, her eyes filled with emotional tears.

"Oh, Jounouchi! That was the most sensitive thing I've ever heard you say!" she sniffed. "I couldn't have put it better! You've spoken out for anyone who's ever felt like an outcast!"

"I have?" Jounouchi sounded horrified.

"Sometimes you really surprise me!" Anzu continued, beaming.

"You never know, Jounouchi," Honda grinned. "Maybe one of these days you and Anzu will be making joint friend speeches."

"I wouldn't go that far." Jounouchi muttered.

Things weren't as bad afterwards, however. People acted as normal around him, although strange weird students kept on coming up to him and thanking him for saying that they should fit in. Jounouchi wasn't sure whether to be pleased or not.

All the same, school wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be. When he went home, he had to admit to Shizuka that it hadn't been a complete faliure, and that there were some advantages to having glasses.

He just didn't tell her that the advantage he liked best was being able to look down girl's tops properly again.

* * *

Ah well. Finished, at last. Maybe Yugi will be happy now he isn't the only one with weird medical needs...

Please review, and give me inspiration!


End file.
